marvel_filmefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Gesetze der Natur (Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.)
Gesetze der Natur (OT. Laws of Nature) ist die erste Folge der dritten Staffel von Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Synopsis Die dritte Staffel präsentiert direkt einen neuen Gegner der Agents. Als S.H.I.E.L.D. erneut einen Menschen mit Superkräften aufspürt, treffen sie auf eine Organisation, die es ebenfalls auf den Inhuman abgesehen hat. Und die Organisation nutzt jedes Mittel, um an ihre Ziele zu gelangen. Fitz leidet noch immer unter dem Verschwinden von Simmons – er will sie um jeden Preis finden und wieder mit ihr zusammen sein. Handlung Im Finale der zweiten Staffel hatte Daisy einen Quinjet zum Absturz gebracht, in dem Terrigenkristalle waren. Diese waren in den Ozean gestürzt und hatten sich aufgelöst, wodurch der Terrigenstaub schlussendlich in Fischöltabletten gelangte. Am Anfang dieser Folge sieht man ein Päckchen dieser Tabletten in der Wohnung von Joey, einem schwulen Vorarbeiter. Da Joey die Inhuman-Gene in sich trägt, haben die Tabletten seinen Verwandlungsprozess ausgelöst und er kann nun Metalle schmelzen lassen. Er kann seine Fähigkeiten aber noch nicht kontrollieren und so richtet er großen Schaden in der Stadt an, ohne zu wissen, wie ihm geschieht. Als SUVs ihn in eine Sackgasse drängen und Bewaffnete aussteigen, fühlt Joey sich zu recht bedroht – sie wollen ihn festnehmen und, falls er sich widersetzt, töten. Doch da werden sie durch Vibrationswellen weggeschleudert und Daisy, Mack und Hunter erscheinen. Die drei Agenten beruhigen Joey und machen ihm klar, dass sie ihm helfen wollen – dann stecken sie ihn in eine mobile Kammer, die zum neuen fliegenden Hauptquartier von S.H.I.E.L.D. fliegt. Währenddessen hat sich Coulson unter die Schaulustigen gemischt und macht ein Foto von Rosalind Price, der ihm unbekannten Kommandantin der Bewaffneten. Er vermutet, dass ihre Einheit Inhumans gefangen nimmt und eventuell tötet. Es stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass Price das selbe von Coulson vermutet – und derjenige, der mehrere neu mutierte Inhumans getötet hat, ein anderer ist: Lash. Dieser ist selbst ein Inhuman und hat auch Lincoln Campbell auf seiner Abschussliste. Gerade, als er Lincoln aufgespürt hat, sind auch Daisy und Mack bei diesem. Sie wollen Lincoln überreden, den neuen Inhumans bei der Transformationsphase zu helfen. Er weigert sich aber und flieht, als Lash die Gruppe angreift. Bobbi Morse erholt sich währenddessen von der Attacke, die Ward im Finale der zweiten Staffel auf sie verübt hat. Weil sie nicht im Kampfeinsatz sein kann und Jemma Simmons vom mysteriösen Monolithen verschluckt wurde, leitet sie im Moment das Labor. Sie eruiert die Fischöltabletten als Quelle des Terrigenstaubes und veranlasst, dass sie aus dem Handel genommen werden. Währenddessen verfolgt Fitz eine Spur, die neue Erkenntnisse über den Monolithen bringen soll. Doch nachdem er marrokanische Gangster überlistet hat und die "Beschreibung" des Steins in der Hand hält, lautet diese nur: "Tod". Coulson macht Fitz klar, dass Jemma tot sei, und er sie loslassen müsse. Fitz verkraftet das nur schwer. Währenddessen ist Jemma jedoch offenbar noch am Leben – und rennt über die Oberfläche eines grauen, fremden Planeten. Es scheint, als ob sie von jemandem oder etwas verfolgt wird.... US-Präsident Ellis hält währenddessen eine im Fernsehen übertragene Rede und geht darauf ein, dass "übernatürliche" Ereignisse große Katastrophen ausgelöst haben – so beim Kampf um New York, dem Raumschiffcrash in London und den Ereignissen in Sokovia. Deshalb habe er die Advanced Threat Containment Unit (ACTU) gegründet, die von Rosalind Price geleitete Organisation. Sie solle außerirdische Bedrohungen aufspüren und eindämmen. Trivia *Das ist die erste Episode, in der William Sadler als Präsident Matthew Ellis auftritt. Er hat diese Rolle schon in ''Iron Man 3 ''gespielt. *Fitz hatte schon mehrere Theorien, was mit Jemma Simmons durch den Monolithen passiert sei. Laut Coulson lautete eine Theorie, dass Jemma auf Partikelgröße geschrumpft wäre – diese Theorie sei wegen den Vorkommnissen rund um Pym Technologies entstanden. *Es handelt sich um die erste Episode, in der Ming-Na Wen nicht als Melinda May auftritt. Laut Coulson ist sie auf unbestimmte Zeit auf Urlaub gegangen. Hauptdarsteller Brett Dalton tritt ebenfalls nicht als Grant Ward in Erscheinung. Cast Hauptcast *Clark Gregg als Phil Coulson *Chloe Bennett als Daisy Johnson *Iain De Caestecker als Leo Fitz *Nick Blood als Lance Hunter *Adrianne Palicki als Bobbi Morse *Henry Simmons als Mack *Luke Mitchell als Lincoln Campbell *Elizabeth Henstridge als Jemma Simmons Gastdarsteller *William Sadler als Präsident Matthew Ellis *Constance Zimmer als Rosalind Price *Matthew Willig als Lash *Juan Pablo Raba als Joey Gutierrez Credit als Hauptcast, aber kein Auftritt *Ming-Na Wen als Melinda May (nur erwähnt) *Brett Dalton als Grant Ward (nur erwähnt) Trivia Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode (Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.) Kategorie:Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Staffel 3